


M shadows smut one shot

by pshadows



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pshadows/pseuds/pshadows





	M shadows smut one shot

The Perfect Man

So I guess this is from the girls point of view you can substitute in your own name. ;)

I was excited! I was going out for once. It's Halloween! My favorite holiday, I decided to dress up as Eve. I get to the bar with my friends and they immediately hit the dance floor. I on the other hand wanted a drink.

I had just sat down and ordered a Bellini when a tall figure came up next to me. I got a bit startled and looked up to see a longhaired man staring down at me.

Matt: "Hey pretty lady can I buy you a drink?"

I looked up with a scowl, I didn't want to be bothered but then all of a sudden he flashed me a smile. OMG those dimples!

 "Umm sure I guess so."

Matt: "So what's your name?"

 It's Y/N and yours?

 "Matt" he said smiling.

Y/N and Matt hit it off great; they start talking and have a lot in common.

It starts with a drink and ends with Matt and Y/N on the way back to his hotel room.

Y/N: Oh I was nervous, I never did anything like this before but it felt right. Matt kept looking at me and smiling. We finally got to the hotel and get into the elevator. As soon as we were in the elevator Matt pushed me up against the wall and started making out with me roughly.

He was rough, he started groping my body and feeling me all over and I couldn't help it.  A moan softly slipped out. He smirked into the kiss clearly satisfied with himself. 

We finally reached his room but Matt was to busy kissing Y/N all over to bother with even shutting the door.

"Shut the door Matt" i said between kisses and out of breath

Matt slammed the door with his foot and turned around and proceeded to pick me up by the ass never once breaking the kiss.

I had my hands in his long thick hair and was pulling on it for dear life. That must have turned him on because I heard him growl softly and his chest rumbled. Ohhh I liked that it sent shivers up my spine.

Before I knew it Matt picked me up and threw me on his bed and a second later he joined me. He laid on top of me his eyes burning into mine. He came down and slowly started licking my bottom lip, he wanted access to my mouth but I kept my mouth shut.  But matt wasn't one to give up he bite down hard on my lip and made me open my mouth in shock and he immediately stuck his tongue in my mouth.

He grabbed my hips forcefully and pulled me against him, I could feel his huge erection against my inner thigh.

 He broke the kiss and I pouted, but he started moving down my jaw to my neck. I moved my head to the side to give him better access and he starts nipping and biting my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

Matt smiled, he had found my weak spot and he knew it because he didn't let up from that spot. He was enjoying torturing me.

Y/N: Just when I thought I was going to explode from pleasure I rolled out from under him and crawl on top of him with a big smirk on my face.

Matt: Wow a dominant woman, this might be fun he thinks smiling

While Matt was caught in this thought I quickly stuck my hand in his jeans and pull out his glorious boner. It was the biggest I have ever seen. Oh my god I was speechless.  It was swollen with the blood flowing to it, and rock hard. He was so excited he was already leaking a bit. This horsecock left me speechless

 Y/N: "Oh my baby someone's excited aren't they" I said while slowly pumping it in my hand never losing eye contact. He's mesmerized.

"You like that baby?" I croon at him.

 He was enjoying this so much that all he could do was throw his head back in pleasure and let out grunts and moans.

He inhaled sharply as I quickly took his whole length into my mouth and start sucking on him. I couldn't help but moan and mummer over that cock, and this in turn gave his head pleasurable vibrations that seemed to tingle up through his whole body.

 He grabbed at my hair with both hands and used it to guide my head where he wanted it, shoving his dick deeper into my mouth until I was gagging but I didn't stop. I was so turned on and I know he was to.

Just as Matt felt like he was about to blow he stopped me.

 Matt: "Not yet babe I wanna be inside you when I cum."

 I nodded in approval.

 He grabbed me by the hips and forcefully pulled me up on top of him and attacked me roughly with his mouth while his hands were groping my ass.

Matt Lighly pushed me down on the bed and rolled on top.

While kissing me his hand made its way down my stomach to my pussy.

"Oh My God" I screamed loudly as he pushed not one but two fingers into my dripping core.

"Fuck babe, you're so wet I love it" said Matt

"Hmmm" I said not able to speak in complete sentences. The pleasure was too much. His fingers oh my god he sure knew how to work those. He took his fingers out and started placing fast circles on my clit.

 "Babe I feel thirsty, I think I need a taste" Matt said lustfully.

He stuck his head between my legs, using his strong arms to keep my legs open. He pushed aside my folds and immediately started licking and sucking softly on my clit while at the same time ramming his fingers into me. Hard and Fast just the way I like it.

I can't help but buck my hips to his pleasing movements. I'm breathing heavy and my backs arched. I am in complete ecstasy. His fingers are still in me, and he's curling them inside me to hit my g spot. I'm so close; I'm getting that warm feeling in my lower stomach.

 Suddenly he starts lapping at my clit and that pushes me over the edge. I have the most mind-blowing orgasm and I release all over his tongue and fingers.

I dig my nails into his muscular shoulders and back and scream, "Ohhh....myyy..god...MATT..!" I scream as I cum hard and lay there writhing from pleasure.

Matt takes his fingers out of me and licks them while looking at me.

"Wow baby you taste so sweet" he said as he came up to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

All I can do is moan and smile at him.

"You ready for this cock baby?" Matt asked.

 "Oh yeah baby give it to me" I said.

"As you wish baby," said Matt grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head as he line his dick up with my core.

 He immediately slams into my warm, wet core with no warning making me scream. He is so big it hurts. My eyes start to tear up from the pain but it quickly turns into pleasure.

He pulls all the way out and keeps ramming it back in, making my eyes roll into the back of my head with pleasure.

He grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist so he can get in deeper.

 He starts pounding me hard, fast, moaning, we are both sweaty.

 He grabs a breast and puts it in his mouth, sucking on my nipple. He blows on it and licks it with his tongue.

We are both moaning as our sweaty bodies remain entwined.

He grabs my hips and starts thrusting quicker, making my moans come out louder.

"Oh Matt I'm close" I say as I feel another orgasm building up. This man sure knows how to turn me on.

"Well then cum for me baby" said Matt as he pounded me into next Tuesday.

 Our breathing was heavy and shallow, I never wanted this to end. The pleasure was causing my vision to blur and I'm sure he felt the same way judging by the look on his face.

 "Oh baby I'm going to blow I can't hold it any longer. You drive me crazy" said Matt.

"Ahh Matt it's okay babe let it go I'm close."

 With that said we both came together, screaming and moaning each other's names. We hugged each other tight as we rode out our orgasms...

We lay there silent in each others arms for a few minutes until Matt put his hand under my chin and pushed my head up to meet his gaze.

"That was perfect babe," he said giving me a soft tender kiss melting my heart with his words.

"Yes it was" I smiled back.

 "Well I guess I should get going" I said standing up.

 "Don't leave please" Matt said

 "You want me to stay" I said shocked

 "Yeah please stay the night with me, and let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow. I really like you Y/N” said Matt softly.

All I could do was smile and give him a big kiss. This man was just perfect I thought as I laid down to cuddle with him. <3

 


End file.
